


Why is that Kyoko?

by MinaPhantonhive



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaPhantonhive/pseuds/MinaPhantonhive





	Why is that Kyoko?

Kyoko had always been a nice young lady, but she'd known that her destiny was to be by the side of the people who get hurt too often. To be the healer. Her strenght was not on the physical matter, however, she didn't know where it was.

First, her older brother. That strange boxing obscession, those bruises, those crazy secreams...extreme? What was that word? The only thing Kyoko understood was that right after he had shout this, he was going to do something crazy and get hurt.

She was calm, even a little naïve, however, it was a way to preserve herself, to be able to aid others.

And just with another shouting, her was completely changed.

And everything made sense.


End file.
